fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Futuristic Hope
]] A little FanFic I wrote taking place in the future of KotLC. Inspired by a Roleplay. If you'd like to read the Roleplay itself, it's under KotLC Roleplay and KotLC Roleplay: Continuation 1 in the Kotlc Wiki Chapter 1 Laney Biana giggled as she twirled in her wonderful dress. Today she was to marry the only person she could ever imagine living with for the rest of her life. Her dress was altered perfectly to make her waist seem even smaller than it was and it flared out at the bottom. The brunette glanced at her maid of honor. "Do you think this is a bad decision?" Sophie shook her head, starting to ramble that no one would ever be a better choice. Biana smiled, thinking about how Sophie could go on and on about the same subject for hours. Finally, Biana heard her cue to start down the isle. She gathered up her dress as Sophie assured her and wished her good luck. Biana left the room and watched as Marella, Linh, and eventually Sophie walked down the isle before the bride. The wedding was kept to the small amount of close friends and family, because her husband and her would be a bad match. Biana gathered up her confidence and began down the isle, taking Alden's arm. As she walked she avoided looking at her soon to be husband. Instead, she looked at the audience, spotting Della, Grady, Edaline, Lady Cadence, and Mr. Forkle. Biana realized that she had reached the podium. She looked up, and saw her favorite dimples. Laney laid on her bed in her room, looking at the wedding pictures. She wondered how, especially after all the bullying Dex went through, that the two had the guts to be a bad match. Tomorrow was the day of the year at Foxfire, and she was excited. But she was also nervous. Very nervous. She'd never had a consistent friend in her life. But tomorrow's another day... She thought as she sat up. She glanced over at her empty scrapbook and smiled. Tomorrow was a new start. See, the thing about her scrapbook was she only kept good memories in it. She'd filled it up five times before, and ended ripping out every picture because of traitorous and fake friends. But she had a feeling that this year was different. That maybe, just maybe, she could find a good friend. Thank you for reading! And yes, these ships might contradict yours, but then again, they're not mine either. It was decided on by the group in the Roleplay and I rolled with it. Anyway, have a good day and wish to be an elf. LionRulersRoar Chapter 2 Christella Cadence thought she'd never get married. But look where she was, standing in a wedding dress, waiting for the cue. She went over her bridesmaids: There was Della, Edaline, and Grizel. She'd wanted Ro too, but the princess denied. Finally, the music started and Cadence went to line up. She watched as Della and Alden walked down, followed by Edaline and Grady, and finally, Sandor with Grizel. Cadence began down the isle. Once she reached the podium, the vows began. Christella carefully let a drop of one of the various metals fall into the cup. She stirred it steadily, trying to keep it from boiling too much. She grabbed the last ingredient, checking it from the corner of her eye. She dumped the salty substance into the cup and stirred one last time. She then poured it into a glass bottle and labeled it. Finally, it was done. She let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding. "There you go dad." She said, handing him the small vial. "Thank you." He said, taking the vial without looking up from his checklist. "What did you need it for?" Christella asked as she cleaned up the mess. He smiled at her. "Nothing you need to worry about." He told her as he walked out busily. Christella did get annoyed by her parents constant absence. Tomorrow was the first day of the Foxfire year, and her parents were both busy. She sighed and continued cleaning up. Tomorrow will be fun, regardless if my parents care or not. Thank you reading! The next chapter should be up soon. I'd like to thank Betsyfrancisdamesmer for commenting on my last chapter. Have a great day and wish to be an elf! LionRulersRoar Chapter 3 Lacella Linh gazed at herself in the mirror, trying to keep herself from overflowing with excitement. She heard the wedding bells and hastily walked out. Finally, it was her cue. She began to walk down the isle nervously. She braced herself, then looked up to meet dazzlingly teal eyes. Lacella jotted down the last bit of her day in her journal, then brought the picture into her mind. Once she perfected the memory, she plastered it down on the paper. "There, the memory of the day." She said, letting out a breath. Ever since she manifested at twelve, she started a journal. Everyday she wrote exactly what had happened and put the memory of the day there to practice her telepathy. She thought about how strong her father's telepathy was compared to hers. She was worried that she would end as a failure under the Vacker legacy. She wasn't even going to think that she could ruin the Vacker legacy. She sighed as she closed her journal. She got up and neatly put it in its place on her bookcase. The inscription was rather beautiful. The words Lacella Vacker in some font Sophie said was called cursive. Sophie had made the book special for Lacella. It was very kind of her. Finally, Lacella trekked back to her bed and laid down as she turned out the light. School's tomorrow. You better be perfect. Was Lacella's last thought. Chapter 4 June Sophie took a deep breath. Today, she was going to marry... Him. She tried not to blush at the thought of him. She looked behind her and saw Biana, Marella, and Linh talking and laughing together. Linh caught her eye and went up to her. "What's wrong?" Linh asked. Sophie shook her head. Nothing was wrong. Today was a great day. "You know, it's okay to be nervous. You are committing to a lifelong thing." Linh went on. "But all of us know, you are going to be perfect for each other." The wedding bells began to ring. "You better go. Your boy is awaiting you." Sophie smiled gratefully and went. Once the bridesmaids were done, she began her walk to the alter. She felt to nervous to look at anyone, so the floor was the center of her gaze. When she reached the altar, she knew she had to look up. And when she did, she realized that today was going to be the best decision she'd ever make. Because now, she could see the best styled hair in the world. "June! It's time for dinner!" Sophie called. June had been riding her unicorn for a while now. It was a way to clear her head. Tomorrow, a new year at Foxfire started, and June was scared. She'd never had more than one friend, and now, she had none. Her severe shyness kept her from being social. A year or two ago, she had manifested as a hydrokinetic, and almost killed her best friend. The friend stopped speaking to her, and June never got the chance to apologize. "Coming, Mom!" She yelled back as she got off her unicorn. Ever since the incident, she spent a lot of time riding and practicing her talent. Riding helped get rid of any anxiety that she had and it has helped her improve a lot on controlling the ability. But tomorrow, tomorrow was something riding and practicing couldn't fix. And June knew that. She knew it all too well. That's why she decided to be ready for it. I'd like to thank everyone for all the support on this FanFic! Seriously, it's awesome. As always, have a amazing day and wish to be an elf! LionRulersRoar Chapter 5 Elena Vespera thought she was too independent to get married. She was wrong. Here she was, wearing a black, flowing gown for her wedding. She knew she didn't actually love him. She just wanted power over him. She heard her cue and began down the isle, using her best fake smile. She looked at him and saw the sadistic Everblaze. Elena Vacker. That's what her journal said, that's what her crush cuffs said, that's what people called her... All wrong. The daughter of Vespera and Fintan was what Elena truly was, and what she'd always be. Elena sighed as she watched Lacella talk on her Imparter so lively. They were in Alantis to get school supplies for tomorrow. Elena hated lying to the person she was closest to. She hated lying to everyone. But if her true identity got out, she was doomed to exile, or worse! Lacella hung up and came back. "Sorry, you know how much mom can talk." She smiled at Elena, and the latter forced herself to grin back. "Yeah." Elena responded, looking at her note. Elena, meet us at Lumenaria by five o'clock tonight or your 'parents' will die! --Fintan "Hey, Lacella, I'm gonna stay here for a while. See you tonight." Elena told her sister. "Okay, see you later!" Lacella smiled one last time before pulling out her pathfinder and leaping away. Here goes nothing. Elena thought before she light leaped to Lumenaria. Thank anyone and everyone for reading! Special thanks to Mallowmelt for putting this on the Fun Fandom KotLC Wiki and ThoseWhoWanderAreNotLost for doing the amazing cover art for this FanFiction! As always, have a awesome day and wish to be an elf! LionRulersRoar Chapter 6 Altana von Trey walked down the streets of altantis, suspicious of the figure following her. She'd been waiting for her parents, but she had noticed the cloaked figure watching her. Now, she waded through the crowds, trying to lose the stalker. Suddenly, the figure lunged at her, pinning her to the ground. Her face scraped on the ground and fresh blood painted the concrete. She wiggled underneath their grip, hoping she could escape. The kidnapper reached into their pocket, releasing their grip the tiniest bit. She quickly crawled out, breaking into a sprint immediately. Finally, she lost the figure. She pulled out her pathfinder, hands shaking violently. The sound of footsteps filled her ears and she turned back, seeing her attacker. "Stay away!" She commanded, pointing her pathfinder like a weapon. The figure ignored her and continued walking towards her. She backed away, but the cold walls soon met her back. The attacker smiled sadistically, pulling out a knife. They threw it, and it landed beside Altanta's ear, pricking the body part a bit. Altanta didn't remember what happened next. All she knew was she was on the ground again, with the knife on her throat. Soon, the attacker decided they were done playing with her and they rose their arm. The arm came down and the last thing Atlanta saw was her attacker's sadistic grin. This was requested by Allison, who did take part in the Roleplay for while until she became infrequent. I decided that everyone who's ever signed up for the Roleplay will get a chapter. As always, have a wonderful day and wish to be an elf. LionRulersRoar Chapter 7 Laney walked through the doors of Foxfire, seeing a girl with dirty blonde hair and beautiful dark blue eyes. The girl turned around. "Oh hi! I'm June." Laney smiled brightly. "I'm Laney. What level will you be in this year? I'm going into the fifth level." "I'm going into the fifth level too!" June told her excitedly, when another girl accidentally bumped into June. "Argh, sorry, uhh..." The girl blurted. Laney helped June up. "What's your name?" Maybe I can make some real friends this year. Laney thought. "Uh mine? Christella." The girl pushed herself up. Suddenly, the doors to Foxfire were pushed open, and a girl with platinum blonde hair burst through, sneering when she saw June. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Miss Sencen Foster." Christella shifted awkwardly. "You're the daughter of Sophie Foster and Keefe Sencen? Cool, I always admired those heroes!" "Yeah, but it's not that important." June said modestly. "Your father is a jerk!" The girl continued, ignoring Christella. Laney bit her lip nervously. "Sophie deserved much more, and everyone knows it!" Laney noticed Christella sneaking away, and decided to follow her. She didn't want to stick around for all the drama. Soon, Laney caught up with Christella. "So... What's your favorite class?" "Well, I like Alchemy and my Technopathy classes, partly because I'm good at those and partly because they're useful for pranks." She smirked at the word pranks, making Laney wonder. "I also like studying about ogres, they have some amazing battle tactics. I'm also not a glitter, sparkles girl." Laney nodded, amazed at how much Christella opened up. "Oh, I also like studying about humans. They're brave, which I admire. Plus, it's funny to see what they think about elves." She snickered a bit. "Once, I saw a poster with a short, little elf with pointy hats and shoes, and the funniest part was it was wearing green, our funeral clothes!" She broke out laughing. "Anyway, you get the point. What's your favorite?" Laney had to think about that one. "Well, it's probably Technopathy, though I like Elvin History a lot." June came up beside them. "I overheard, and my favorite's Telepathy, Sir Tiergan is awesome! And wait til you hear some of my mom's stories about humans." Laney noticed that she looked nervous, and sad. Christella seemed to pick up on it too. "So, you guys want to sit together at lunch? We could scheme of ways to get Lacella back, she was a real jerk back there." "Heck yeah! Lacella's just a jerk who thinks she's sooooo great because her last name is Vacker." Laney rolled her eyes. She hadn't ever really talked to Lacella, but she'd heard some really bad stuff about her. The bell rung. "Oh, I have to get to class. See you at lunch!" June said hurriedly, running off to Elvin History. "See you at lunch!" Laney called, waving and running off to find her class. And finally, I think I might have some good friends. Laney thought, smile breaking through. Okay, okay, I know I took like, a month off, but thankfully I updated! As always, have crazy day and wish to be an elf! LionRulersRoar Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Characters Category:Future